It is known that certain polysalt compositions which are composed of oppositely charged wet or dry strengthening agents for paper and an ionization suppressor provide paper of improved strength when added to beater pulp. A variety of these compositions and methods for the manufacture of strengthened paper therewith is disclosed in Economou U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,338 and 3,677,888.